FrostIron An Awkward Life
by OnlyFrostIron
Summary: Hey guys, no worries! I know the first chapter is REALLY short. That is my bad! Well, in this story we will have some intense only T rated FrostIron Time laps action. It takes play 5 years after the whole New York incident. J.A.R.V.I.S. will be here NO WORRIES AGAIN! Will update every day and or other day! WILL TAKE REQUESTS!
1. Chapter 1

**Facebook WTF's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters SADLEY.**

**A/N: This takes place 5 years after The Avengers. Tony Stark ate an Immortal golden apple btw. This will not be fully accurate to the actual Facebook!**

Clint logged on.

Natasha logged on.

Loki logged on.

Tony logged on.

Fury logged on.

Steve logged on.

Tony:

Best day ever! – With Loki Laufeyson

Loki likes this.

Comments:

Loki: Damn right! High five!

Tony: High fives Loks!

Natasha: Boys, these silly games are for children.

Clint Barton changed his profile picture.

Natasha and 6 others like this.

Loki has changed to in a relationship with Tony Stark.

Tony likes this.

Tony has changed to in a relationship with Loki Laufeyson.

Loki likes this.

Comments:

Clint: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Fury: IN THE NAME OF JESUS!

Steve: Huh I knew you two were gay.

Natasha: :D yay!

Tony: Problem Bitches?

Loki: H8rs gonna h8

Tony: Tru dat brah! – 3 people likes this

Fury: MOTHER FUCKERS!? NEXT THING YOU KNOW ONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO GET PREGNANT!

Tony: …..

Loki: ….. uhh

Clint: WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK!

Steve: When did this happen?!

Loki: Around three months ago why?

Clint: so… Tony wasn't just getting fat?!

Tony: HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY FUCK YOU

Natasha: Lol I find this very funny actually. – 2 people like this.

Clint:

My Life is fucked up! D:

Fury and Pepper like this.

Comments:

Pepper: IKR!

Tony: Hey when did you get a FB?

Loki: Yeah….

Pepper: same time you stopped being a whore! – 5 people like this.

Loki: He never did XD

Tony: XD

Clint: TMI TMI TMI TMI

Loki: TMI? Too much Incognito?

Tony: Nah Loks, he means Too Much Information.

Loki: ah okay

Tony:

Hey any fan girls of FrostIron out there?

1,983,275,743 people like this.

Comments:

Loki: Holy shit… Hey any just Loki fangirls out there? – 2,584,878,348,778,345 people like this.

Loki: FUCK YEAH!

Tony: Hey baby, any JUST Tony Stark fans out there? – 789,067 people like this.

Tony: :O HEYYY I AM CONPACT AND RIDICULESSLY ADORABLE HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE MEH!

Natasha: Because, well how do I put this nicely, YOU'RE A PREGNANT DUDE! - 2,584,878,348,778,345 people like this.

Tony: :/ :3 :D :D XD [3]

Loki: wtf brah?

Clint: LOKIIIIIIII heyy! 3 wanna go get a bite to eat babiey?

Loki: Uh yeah sure

Clint: Come outside Stark Towers I'm waiting babes! LET'S GO AT EAT ALL THE SHAWARMA!

Loki: FUCK YEAH

Clint has logged off.

Loki has logged off.

Fury has changed his profile picture.

Pepper likes this.

Comments:

Tony: HEEEEEEYYYYYY peg leg Pete. XD

Steve:

D: why does nooooo one love me!

Comments:

Erik Schmidt: I do! :D

Steve: awe thanks 3

Erik Schmidt: 3 3

Steve is now in a relationship with Erik Schmidt.

Tony and 9 other people like this.

Comments:

Fury: Gays, Gays, everywhere! – 1 person likes this.

**A/N: Heyy guys! The next chapter is going to be an actual scene plus a lot longer! Add me on FB Erik Schmidt, you will know who I am by the picture. I will use flames to make cookies. So Captain America FLAME ON!**


	2. Best QUEST EVER!

CHAPTER 2

REAL LIFE NOW!

3rd Person

"Tony were the fuck!" Loki said. "Oh, never mind!" Loki walked over to Tony Stark. The middle aged, 5'9", playboy.

"What did you find Loki?" He gazed into his lovers eyes, an intense green meets brown staring match. Loki's eyes were full of despair, Tony knew what from.

"Oh, I found my helmet." Loki replied. He sat next to Tony on the couch. They owned the Stark Towers but yet they lived in a house in CNY. They were to live there when things were calm, and Tony didn't have any projects to work on. They lived in Syracuse. Onondaga Hill. Tony when back to playing Minecraft on his X-Box 360 consol.

"You look better without it." Tony said. Loki planted a kiss on his head.

"Awe thanks baby." Right on queue a creeper showed up and blew up Tony's "Steve" character.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Tony shouted while abruptly standing up.

"It's okay, you set your spawn point near there right?" Loki question, still sitting on the white couch, while Tony fixed his gaze on the 70" flat screen television, which displayed the words Game Over.

"…No..." Tony mumbled. He sat back down. Loki rubbed comforting circles on his back.

Loki sighed. _**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend lucky to ha- **_Loki picked up his Windows phone.

"Hello?" Loki knit his eyebrows. Stark looked at him with a confused expression dawned on his face.

"Oh... hey Clint." Loki stood up and leaned against the lime green back wall. Tony stood and walked over to him.

"Oh my Odin! Really! Congratulations!" Loki had a wide smile across his mysterious face.

"Yes, I will be sure to contact Captain Rogers!"

"Okay bye!" With that Loki pressed the end button on his new phone.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Natasha and Clint are having a baby!"

"Oh my Loki! Really?" Loki shook his head in conformation. Tony just went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a sandwich, as Loki called up Captain Spandex.

Tony's POV

Oh wow, I can't believe it. That "Mewling quim" (Loki has been rubbing off a lot these past 5 years) and that Skyrim wannabe! Who would have guessed? Well, I mean then again who would have thought that I and Loki would get married. Eh love comes in strange pairings. I opened the upper cupboard in the kitchen, and grabbed a bowl along with a bottle of scotch. I grabbed the cereal from the pantry and made myself a bowl. Yeah I know what you are thinking. Scotch and cereal? Well, the way I see it, I get to start my day off with a pep!

"Really Stark, Scotch?" Loki said teleporting next to me. He startled me for a second, but I recomposed myself. I wrapped my arm around him, and grabbed my cereal with the other. We walked to the couch and I switched it from Aux 1 to TV 1.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him raising an eyebrow, I already knew his answer, but being the idiot I am I asked him.

"Well, its 11:07 so how about rerun of that mortal, err, human show Friends?" Wow that surprised me! For sure I thought he was going to say X-Men Evolutions.

"Oh okay!" I switched to channel 17, TBS. I leaned against the mush taller, 6'4" man. He recently cut his hair. I like it shorter. Eh, but who am I to judge, I mean I've been married to a Frost Giant for 3 years.

We laughed here and there, for about 5 hours of friends, until Loki got an unexpected Cuff call (Bracelets we BOTH wear.) I got off his lap. Where I had repositioned myself, and sat up strait. It was Odin.

"Son, and Tony. (He said my name with a bitter taste, he disapproved of our marriage.) We are under attack! The Frost Giants have appeared and they don't look very pleased. "No shit old fuck." I mumbled to amuse myself. Loki elbowed me in the ribs. 'OW' I mouthed.

"Sorry Father. As you were saying?" Loki gave me a cold stare. I kind of felt turned on. Hey, what can I say his stares are fucking adorable! When he stopped staring at me with that hot ice cold glare, his father continued to speak.

"Yes, *He cleared his throat* well, we need your, you and Your Lovers, help." I can sense that this was not a question. I was a full blown demand. Loki and I shared a look of despair. Then Loki got that twisted smile he gets when he is up to no good. I looked at him back, he could tell I knew he was coming up with a plot. A mastermind plot. Eh, it's Loki! Anything may seem mastermind like to his presence. Yet, Ending up in total disaster.

"We need you here A.S.P., so get all of your stupid mortal wimpy equipment and get your asses over here." Oh wow. He can really be demanding can't he?

3rd Person

Like that Odin Allfather had hung up. Tony and Loki shared a smile of pure excitement. A smile spread wide across their faces. The two thought the same thought. This going to be so much fun.

A/N Hey guys, I hope you liked that instalment! Well I know I did, what will happen next. We will leave off with the happy couple here and then go to some text messaging Avengers! REVIEW PLEASE! CAPTAIN AMERICA FLAME-ON!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Text Messages

Clint: Hey, wats up guys ima bout to listen 2 meh mix of three days grace and linkin park

Tony: Same

Clint: lets sing!

Tony: kk

Clint: It starts with one thing

Tony: one thing I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try

Clint: Keep that in mind

Loki: I designed rhyme to explain in due time

Tony: ALL I KNOWWWWWWWW

Clint: Time is a valuble thing

Loki: Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Tony: Watch it count down to the end of the day

Natasha: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Steve: Can you guys please stop?

Loki: MEWLING QUIM

Tony: XDXDXDXD

Clint: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLO

Fury: WHAT THE FUCK GUYS I'M TRING TO SLEEP!

Loki: Sorry Fury

Fury: Tony get you fat ass over here

Tony: Hey I'm pregnant not fat!

Fury: WHAT EVER!

Natasha: lol

Tony: I feel so much better now that gone forever

Loki: Babe shush for now okay?

Tony: okay

Clint: HE TOOK AN ARROW TO THE KNEE

Natasha: Wannabe Skyrim Katness

Clint: awe I love you too!

Tony: hay were is Brucey Bruce?

Bruce: Right here Talkative Tony

Tony: Ohay Bashing Banner

Bruce: Smart-ass Stark

Tony: Bro you fucking suck at these

Clint: What am I Tony?

Tony: Clint Cunt

Loki: MEWLING QUIM

Tony: hush hush Lovely Loki

Natasha: What about me?

Fury: and ME!

Tony: Nasty Nat and Furious fury

Loki: Howard's son has got it goin on

Tony: :3

A/N: what should I do? Actualy story type? Facebook format? Or Texting/group chat?!


End file.
